Young, Bitter Love
by BrokenCrushes
Summary: Kagome, Inu-yasha are bestfriends, both Inu-yasha and Sesshoumaru are in love with her, don't forget Kouga too. But Kagome only loves Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru has a girlfriend Kagura and doesn't realize that Kagome loves him back...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat I do not own Inu-Yasha and co.

Kagome: 14 years old, best friends Sango and Inu-Yasha. Her mother is a single parent, her parents were divorced when she was 7, her dad took just most of their money. Her crushes Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru

Sango: 14 years old, her best friends are Kagome and Inu-Yasha, her parents are rich but she doesn't show it. Her crushes are Inu-Yasha and Miroku

Inu-Yasha: 14 years old, his best friends are Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. His older brother Sesshoumaru is the cold one… and never wants to go near his friends… except Kagome. Inu-Yasha has a feeling that there is something going on between the two, he has caught Sesshoumaru flirting with Kagome 4 times. Inu-Yasha is the jealous type even when they're just best friends, he and Kagome. Crushes...KAGOME

Sesshoumaru: 15 years old, his girlfriend Kagura is 15 also, although he has a girlfriend he tends to flirt with Kagome without knowing. Crushes...unknown

Kagura: she is the average 15 years old slut, the whole makeup caked on and mini skirts. Kagura is also the type of girl that would wear super tight fitting clothes and mini skirts. Crushes: she's a slut, she would hump a tree if it were a male.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat I do not own Inu-Yasha and co.

Beep, Beep, Beep 'Oi...10 more minutes please... Beep, Beep, Beep

"Grrr...You damn clock!" The raven-haired girl growled, a not so threatening growl. Her name was Kagome, her mother was single for a couple of years now, she had a cat Buyou (sp?), a grandfather that was well...just weird and oh let's not forget Souta...her all lovable brother. 'Gag' Not! He was annoying and always wanting to do her homework, not that she minded, and always going through her room but she still loved him not that anyone knew!

I slowly rose from my single sized bed, thinking about my birthday coming up the next day and not to mention what should I wear! I sighed tiredly " I wonder what I'm going to get..."I said to myself. Walking towards my closet, choosing an outfit for me to wear to school, changing and doing the normal routine an 13 years old girl would do. When done I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen of her house.

"Good Morning Sweetheart! Are you excited for tomorrow?" Mother asked me, walking towards me giving me a kiss on the forehead before going back to the counter.

"Actually I wasn't even thinking about it," I lied, sitting down at the kitchen table eating the breakfast that was made for me.

"Oh really?" Mother turned around from in front of the counter and walked up behind me and stopped behind my chair.

"YUP!"I answered simply taking a bite of my toast, not ready for what was going to happen...'splutter' I coughed up some of my food from the tickling frenzy I was receiving from my mother, my mother's and my giggles were flying through the air.

"Okay, Okay, you finish eating, I'll clean up and then you and Souta go to school," Mother chuckled lightly wiping the table where I spat out food.

"Mmmmm'k," I mumbled with food in my mouth. When I was done, Souta and I were out the door and walking towards Inu-Yasha's house, which was 6 houses down the street towards their school.

"Sis..." He whined walking up the steps of the Tashio residence.

"What?" I asked irately walking up ringing the doorbell.

"Do you like Inu-" He got cut off by the opening of the door in front of us and when both of us looking forwards we saw Sesshoumaru. My heart lightly fluttered, it was him...how I knew he had no interest in me whatsoever but gods I wasn't stupid he looked like a god, literally. Even at age 15 he had mastered the all but recognizable glare.

"What are you doing here Kagome?" He was slightly confused why I was there...

"Yo Kaggie! Fluffy move already and go to you preppy school and maybe I don't know commit suicide with your girlfriend" Inu-Yasha mocked smirking to himself before going under Sesshoumaru's arm which was against the frame of the door. Sesshoumaru growled low and threatening.

"Silence if mother and father heard you I will and trust me I _will_ black mail you" He whipped around and pushed Inu against the wall.

"_Sesshoumaru, leave him alone and put on your uniform. THIS INSTINT!_ "Their Father growled, but instantly softened when he caught sight of Kagome and Souta at the doorway.

"Mr., Mrs.Tashio" Souta and I said in unison.

"Yes, Yes Souta, Kagome, Inu-Yasha hurry up and go to school, you to Sesshoumaru" Inu Tashio said hurriedly, walking down the stairs and going to the garage turning back… "Children would you like a ride to school, and sorry about the yelling earlier."

Souta, Inu-Yasha a now uniformed Sesshoumaru and I followed Inu-Tashio into the garage and into the car...when in their nice X5 BMW I sat behind the InuTashio (Drivers seat) Souta in the middle Inu-Yasha behind Sesshoumaru (Passengers seat) While InuTashio was driving towards our school he dropped us off and continued towards the secondary school which was right beside our school, we shared the field.

INSIDE THE SCHOOL

(Ms. Karasuma's Classroom)

"Class settle down..." Ms. Karasuma said slightly angry, sitting down at her desk and timed her class using the amount of time on the stopwatch for after school. They suddenly quieted down.

AFTER CLASS (RECESS)

"So Inu-Yasha tell me why is Sesshoumaru back?" I asked Sango suddenly came up behind me...then when Inu-Yasha was about to answer, 'rub, rub, rub, rub' I felt something rub up against my lower, lower back. "MIROKU! Come back here! This instant so I can smack the crap out of you!" I screamed, when he slowly came back I punched him in the arm and he groaned in pain. "You were saying Inu-Yasha?" I asked suddenly calm.

"Damn woman you're scary, even Kouga and Hiten think you are...and they have the hots for you!" Sango said staring and pointing at Kouga and Hiten who were wide eyed at Kagome, at hearing their own names running away. I blushed lightly and bit my bottom lip,

"Sorry but Miroku really had it coming," I whined as I swung on the swings staring at the field, looking at Inu-Yasha, Kouga, Hiten, Juuromaru, Kageromaru, and Bankotsu playing football out on the field (it's downhill) I looked around more, staring up at the Co-ed Private school, I gasped slightly, my heart pounding faster. "Oh God, I really am in love with him aren't I" I whispered lightly, glad that Sango didn't hear me…

"Hey, Kagome is there something wrong with you, you seem kind of pale and you're not answering me! …Kaggie?" Sango asked me worried, she got off her swing and stepped in front of me staring into my eyes.

"…What?" I asked slightly shaken that I've spaced out, but also taken back because the bell rang to go back inside. I did a backwards glance and saw Sesshoumaru going to class, I sighed heavily. Walking along with Sango. Then just before getting into the school. ' HUT' was all I heard before my eyes started getting blurry and fell against Sango. "What the hell?" was all I said before I kicked Kouga in the shins for throwing a football at the back of my head.

"Man can that girl kick, And it makes me like her even more." Kouga grinned to himself staring at my retreating figure that went into the school building before he realized…He was late for class!

(AFTER SCHOOL)

"Hey Kagome want to walk with me?" I heard Sango ask me as Inu-Yasha, Sango and I were walking up the schoolyard.

"Sango you live right across the street besides…Inu's mom is driving me home…but I might stay over, me and Inu-Yasha have the project to finish." I said my breath hitched up at the though of being close to Sesshoumaru again.

"Why did Ms. Karasuma make a partner project?" Sango slightly shouted as she crossed the street and entered the gate to her mansion.

"Uh-huh, I'm so glad I got paired up with you, now I can slack off and you will do the work for me!" Inu' Interrupted me, grinning his face off, getting into his parents car sitting on his side while I sat on Sesshoumaru's side (behind the driver)

"No, No, No, you are not getting the easy way out you are going to do you part and I'm going to do mine…besides you better get me a damn good present for tomorrow!" I growled, and Mrs. Tashio giggled at my remark.

"Oh…Yeah…eheheheheh…heheheh" He laughed lightly. Slouching down, knowing what was going to happen.

"WHAT, you forgot! I bet you even Sesshoumaru even remembers!" I screamed at him, as Mrs. Tashio pulled up in Sesshoumaru's school. She covered her ears slightly, so did Inu-Yasha; for heaven sake…Sesshoumaru must've covered his also he had better hearing. Before Sesshoumaru got inside the car, I saw him hug someone…I whimpered slightly he had also kissed them too! Oh god I thought he…he, he has a girlfriend!

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat I do not own Inu-Yasha and co.

Recap: Before Sesshoumaru got inside the car, I saw him hug someone…I whimpered slightly he had also kissed them too! Oh god I thought he…he, he has a girlfriend!

As Sesshoumaru walked in I turned away slightly, my eyes stinging with tears. I was surely surprised that Mr. Tashio did not notice the two kissing. When they weren't looking I wiped my tears quickly and turned towards Inu-Yasha, he must've seen the two…I recall and re-quote him saying 'Fluffy move already and go to you preppy school and maybe I don't know commit suicide with your girlfriend' I giggled slightly at his choice of words.

"So Kagome, Inu-Yasha how was school?" Mrs. Tashio said pulling up into their three-door garage.

"It went horrible! Ms. Karasuma made us do and exam! Then she made us do art, Math, L.A., and Social Studies! It was so stupid!" Inu-Yasha shouted getting out of the car.

"How about you Sesshoumaru?" I asked as he went through the door into the house… "Never mind, Stupid Fart!" I whispered angrily walking up the stairs and into the house

"I heard that Kagome, and Inu-Yasha stop picking you damn nose!" Sesshoumaru shouted from inside his room. I walking through the house and up the stairs into Inu-Yasha's room (Besides Sesshoumaru's) and jumped on his bed. And sighed 'what am I going to do about Sesshoumaru? And his girlfriend…what's her name I think Kagura, I can't believe he likes those kind of girls' remembering image of Kagura…short skirt, short top, high heels, purse, make up yes lot's of it too… oh and did I mention Mini skirt? I shuddered at the though. I soon walked down stairs and just sat on the stairs playing with their doggie Ryu (White bichon cross multi-poo) I felt someone sit beside me, I looked up it was Inu-Yasha. I smiled lightly and let him hold Ryu.

"Grrr…Grrrrrrrrrrrr…ruffffffff…ruff…ruff…ruff," Ryu growled as Inu-Yasha took away his toy. I looked upwards and saw Sesshoumaru coming towards us, he sat a step higher then me and took Ryu away from Inu-Yasha and started playing with him. I just watched until I felt a stab in my eye I tried blinking it away and I noticed…He poked me in the eye! He seriously poked me in the eye! I started blushing and he began to hug me slightly to sort of ease the pain in my eye, although he didn't realize where he stuck his hand for it was placed right against my chest! I blushed a deep shade of red and turned away quickly while he ran up the stairs. I heard a deep growl; it was Inu-Yasha. He walked up to me…well more of stomped up to me and asked,

"What the hell did he do to you and why are you blushing and do you want to go out on a walk with me and Ryu, dad's making me." He took a deep breath… yes he said that all in one breath!

"Sure, and don't be so hard on Ryu this time… he's only a puppy!" I lectured him knocking on his head slightly and gathering his supplies for the walk. I glanced up as I heard a slight noise; it was Sesshoumaru was coming down the steps and coming towards us.

" Mother and Father are making me come with you guys." He stated calmly walking into the garage and getting his new BMX bike out and waiting for us to walk into the garage.

"Oi you better not bother us, and I'm going to go and get Kouga…he's going to be coming along with us." Inu-Yasha bit out angrily. Then talking down hill and onto the side walk, I was walking besides him while Sesshoumaru rode his bide down the hill, Sesshoumaru stuck back for a couple of seconds before catching up to us. Inu' went up to Kouga's house and rang the doorbell while Sesshoumaru and I stayed on the sidewalk. Sesshoumaru stuck out his hand and motioned me to do the same as I did he placed something into my hands; it was my necklace! I felt my neck…it was bare! I whispered thankfully,

"Thank-you, soooooooooooo much Sesshoumaru! Where did you find it…I didn't even know that I dropped it!" I smiled and asked, and looked at the chain…there was a slight gap in the chain. "Sesshoumaru can you put on for me and fix it?" I turned around and lifted my hair aside so that my neck was visible.

"S sure," he stuttered a bit and put my necklace back on and tightened it with his demon strength, before I was able to put my hair down he kissed the back of my neck where the chain had broken! I whipped around, "what was that for?" I was literally confused! He had a girlfriend and here he was flirting with me, and kissing my neck!

"For good luck," he whispered huskily, his face getting closer to mine, "of course." Both Inu-Yasha and Kouga growled at this and surprisingly yelled in unison,

"STOP FLIRTING WITH HER YOU ASSHOLE!" Which made Sesshoumaru smirk widen. I shook myself out of my daze,

"We should really get going and take Ryu for his walk," I ignored both Inu-Yasha's and Kouga's remark walk down the side walk with Sesshoumaru following behind. Both boys shocked at how calm I was just made them even more in love with me!

(Higurashi Residence)

"Hi Mom, Souta, Grandpa, Buyou I'm home and I'm going to take a shower!" I yelled running up the stairs and into my bedroom taking out my diary.

_"Dear Diary, This is Kagome...I have a major problem I'm in love with this guy, Sesshoumaru, he can be soooo sweet at times and charming but mean and cold_ the next. Sesshoumaru also has a GIRLFRIEND. She is slutty and well slutty! But _then today he kissed the back of my neck and he was about to kiss me, but Inu' and Kouga interrupted 'sigh' I'm lovesick over him and he makes me hurt knowing that he'll never love me. Well that's all I have to say today and I hope that well I do end up with him which will never happen in a million years."_

I closed my diary and hid it in my drawers took my sleeping cloths and went to take a bath…after my bath I went to bed. I thought about it, "Why do I like him so much? He ignores me…at times, but is so sweet when he wants to be." I sighed and just tucked my self into bed and fell asleep.

(NEXT DAY 'KAGOME'S BIRTHDAY')

'Knock, Knock' "Kagome sweetie, can I come in?" I heard Mother ask as she knocked lightly. I groaned and sighed tiredly; looking at my clock. 'Only 6:30' and quietly said, "Yeah, sure you can come in." As She came in she held her hands behind her back and sat on the edge of my bed. "What is that?" I asked her extremely curious of what was in the box. Mother opened the box, and showed me what was inside…I gasped… "Oh…my…Gosh! It's beautiful mom!" I said as she lifted the white gold necklace to my neck, I turned around so she could put it around my neck, and she took off my old necklace. The necklace she got for me had aquamarine in the middle and diamonds below it.

"Happy Birthday Kagome," she said as she kissed my forehead. Mother got off from the side of my bed, brushed off her pants and went out of my room but took a backwards glance and said, "Kagome don't forget to put away the necklace your father gave you, if you going to wear the one I got you." Before she got to far, I ran from my bed and jump/hugged her from behind.

"Thank-you, so much Mommy!" Then ran back to my room and shut the door behind me. I wonder…what Sesshoumaru will get me, what a minute he never said he would get me anything. Well I wonder what Inu-Yasha will get me…

End Of Chapter

(Picture of Ryu in profile)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat I do not own Inu-Yasha and co.

Recap: "Thank-you, so much Mommy!" Then ran back to my room and shut the door behind me. I wonder…what Sesshoumaru will get me, what a minute he never said he would get me anything. Well I wonder what Inu-Yasha will get me…

I sighed and went to my closet, picking out and outfit to wear; I went to my washroom did my things, took a shower…what normal girls do. Then I went down the stairs of my house, I greeted my mother and sat at the kitchen table across from Souta.

"Kag', I got you a present do you want me to give it to you now?" Souta asked me, I smiled he was a brat but at least he remembered my birthday…unlike someone I know.

"Thanks Souta, and sure that would be nice." I said and ate my toast; I wonder what he got me… Souta ran up the stairs and then a minute later cam down with a bag, he ran up to me and said smiling,

"Happy Birthday Kagome! I hope you like the gift, Mom helped me." He said, puffing out his chest. I opened the bag and slightly gasped, it was adorable; Souta got me an adorable little stuffed animal (dog) I thanked him lots and gave him many hugs and kisses. He quickly wiped his cheek and groaned, my mother just giggling. I ran up the stairs put away my gift in my room, before coming back down the steps. Souta and I walked out the door and towards Inu-Yasha's house. Souta and I walked up the stairs to the house and before I could push the doorbell, Souta asked.

"Kag, do you like Sesshou-" But before I could answer Souta, and tell him that he was an idiot, the door swung open and Sesshoumaru was standing in the doorway. He glared down at Souta, he was, I'm guessing a head taller then me.

"I heard it was your birthday," I heard him say as I looked up. He stuttered light, "I-I got you a present." He said, as he took a small bag, let me re-phase ' a tiny bag from behind his bag and put it in my hand as Souta and I went into the house (he stepped aside). I just held the tiny bag in my hands, and Souta took off his shoes and I followed. Souta went upstairs to go find Inu-Yasha. "Open it," Sesshoumaru said lightly; I forgot he was still there. I complied and opened the bag, pulling out a smaller box. I looked up at him; he was leaning against the wall…he nodded slightly, letting me know continue.

I opened the small blue box…I gasped loudly; he smirked. Inside the box was a bracelet, a very expensive looking bracelet.

"I d-don't know what to, say." I said looking up at him again then staring down at the bracelet once again. He came up closer to me,

"Say, that you'll wear it," he answered and took the bracelet out of the box, quickly clasping it around my right wrist. " It's white gold, so it won't get a dull colour." I ignored his remark and asked.

"How did you find something so quickly, I mean you haven't been here for that long. But you still managed to find something." I whispered he motioned for us to go somewhere else; he gestured to his room. As we went up the stairs he whispered into my ear,

"I work quickly," he answered my question eventually led me into his room and he pushed me into the corner, cornering me.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I whispered and tried to push him away. But he was stronger and put his arm around my waist and leaned in. My eye widened, his lips were pressed up against mine ' Mmmm, so soft.' I thought. His hand lingered on my waist while his other hand cupped my cheek; my hands wrapped around his neck. I moaned slightly, my heart was pounding rapidly, he continued kissing me, starting to lick the bottom of my lip, then the top. His hand that was originally on my waist went under the hem of my t-shirt and his hand hitched higher and higher. Once he reached my mid back, playing with my bra strap. He continued playing with it but did not do anything else. I heard him mumble something against my lips, something like 'open your lips or something' against my mouth. I did as he told me to do, and found his tongue plunged into my mouth. He played with my tongue with his own, and copied his demonstrations. He groaned loudly when I pulled away. Gasping for air, I said, " We have to go to school." He nodded and he went to his closet, pulled out his uniform. I blushed and thought about what we did. I didn't realize it but he had already pulled off his sleeping shirt, I looked up to go outside of his room but only saw a half naked body in front of me. I quickly got up and ran out the door, and bumped into Inu-Yasha. Blushing a deep red.

"Where the hell were you? Were going to school in 5 minutes, m' dad's taking us." He glared at me, if I were in Sesshoumaru's room long enough I would have saw Sesshoumaru chuckling, from behind me Sesshoumaru cam out of his room.

"Inu-Yasha, move. Kagome excuse me." He glared but softened once he got to my name, I moved out of the way.

"Fuck you fluffly!" Inu-Yasha growled, but Sesshoumaru was already downstairs.

"Children let's go now, don't want you to be late for school." Mrs. Tashio shouted out so everyone could hear. Souta ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Once everyone was inside the car, everyone was in the same seats as the day before.

(After School)

"Here Kagome, I was meaning to give you this before. Kag' I never did forget your birthday, I was just kidding." Inu-Yasha said as he pulled out a small red box from his pocket. I pulled my hands out as he put the box on my hands; the box was similar to the box Sesshoumaru gave me. "Open it, I hope you like it," he said I looked up and hugged him quickly he blushed lightly.

"Oh, I love it. Thank-you Inu-Yasha, I'm sorry I over reacted." I blushed staring at the ground, kicking my feet gently.

"It's okay Kaggie." He said as he saw his mother's car drive into the parking lot. Come one Kagome my mom's here, we don't have to pick up Sesshoumaru. He had a early dismissal, lucky bastard." I heard Inu' mutter as we walked up to his mom's car. Just before I closed the door I heard a yell,

"YO, Kag why don't you come with me…a real man/err uh boy." I heard Kouga yell from his own car. I ignored him and went in the car (behind the passenger) and Inu-Yasha in the passenger's seat. Once at Inu's house we were greeted by a trio of boys sitting on the couch watching T.V. I knew that in the middle was Sesshoumaru, but there were 2 other boys I did not know of. If I had demon hearing like all of the Tashio members, I would have heard both males whispering thing like 'who is she? She's cute, how old is she? And/or damn she looks hot in that skirt.

"You idiots she's 14, were 15 get it through your head." Sesshoumaru growled slightly turning off the Television, while I went into the computer room with Inu-Yasha. Sesshoumaru went upstairs and into his room with his two friends.

"She's still hot," both mumbled. Following Sesshoumaru into his room.

(Computer Room)

"Inu-Yasha, do you know who those other boys are?" I asked sitting on the office chair with him. Watching him check his e-mails.

"Yeah the one with long black hair is Naraku and the guy with the shorter blue hair is Athrun (I do now own Gundam Seed). Hey are you hungry?" Inu' asked me getting up from the chair, I followed behind him and asked,

"You don't know how to cook, do you?" I stopped,

"Nope, you're going to be cooking." I'm going to watch T.V. he answered. It made me angry…so I threw a cushion at his head.

"I'm going home Inu-Yasha, and once I'm gone tell your Dad so he won't drive me home." I shouted to him, opening the front door and going home.

(In front of the Higurashi residence)

'-Why did he kiss me…I mean he has a girlfriend, but started making out with me. OH MY GOD! I frenched Sesshoumaru… I frenched Sesshoumaru! I'm in love with him and, I can't believe that, that happened!' I screamed in my head as I went up my house steps and opened my front door. "Hi Mom, bye Mom, I'm going on the computer. Tell me when it's dinner, K?" I ran upstairs and into my room, instantly turning on my computer, going online my MSN Messenger. Checking who was online…Sango, Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru, who is and who's oh well might as well accept.

Arch-Hater says: Hey cutie, what's your name?

BrokenShards says: don't call me cutie I'm Kagome, and u are?

Arch-Hater says: Kagome hey? Well I'm Athrun Zala

"KAGOME DINNER!" I heard Souta yell.

BrokenShards says: Athrun, G2G bye (Got To Go) (Signoff)

'Very weird things have been happening'

(End Chapter)

(More drama in later chapters)


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat I do not own Inu-Yasha and co.

Recap: _Arch-Hater says: Hey cutie, what's your name?_

_BrokenShards says: don't call me cutie I'm Kagome, and u are?_

_ Arch-Hater says: Kagome hey? Well I'm Athrun Zala_

_"KAGOME DINNER!" I heard Souta yell._

_BrokenShards says: Athrun, G2G bye (Got To Go) (Signoff)_

_'Very weird things have been happening'_

"Kagome! Hurry up!" I heard Souta yell,

"Coming, geez keep your pants on!" I yelled back, putting my computer on hibernate; running out of my room down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I'm here, happy?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ecstatic, now eat," I heard my mother scold me. I sighed and sat down at the dinner table and ate my food…

(After Dinner)

"Kagome, Souta can you come here? I would like to talk to both of you." I heard my mother call Souta and I, to go down stairs. Coming out of my room, walking down the stairs seeing Souta already there.

"Yes Mother?" I asked sitting down be side her, Souta on her other side.

"I don't know how to say this but…but…oi this is hard to say." I heard he voice quiver, I rubbed her back and looked her into the eye. Oh god! Something must be wrong her eyes are red…and puffy and watery. What's wrong? "Kagome, Souta your…your father wants to come back and he wants to take custody of you too. But I won't let him take either of you; unless you want to go with him…" She sniffled,

"Oh mother I would never leave you." I cried, Souta's eyes were watering,

"D-daddy?" I heard Souta whimper, I knew that Souta loved both our parents but hated our father for leaving us. My mother whipped her tears quickly and said,

"Well you two better get some sleep, your father said he wants to visit within a week." My mother got up and walked up the stairs and into her room. I followed tears still stinging my eyes, I held Souta's hand; we walked up the stairs and I walked him into my room I hugged him tightly against me.

"Don't worry Souta I won't let father take you," my voice shaked I held him tightly, I closed my eyes. Souta and I both fell asleep that way leaning against the wall on my bed. That's how mother found us in the morning

"Awwwe, that's so sweet." She woke us up gently, I opened my eyes and saw the bright sunlight that shone through me blinds…I woke Souta he was first startled. My mother went down stairs and I carried the half awake Souta into his room I kissed his forehead and left the room to my own…I changed my clothes into my school clothes and walked down the stairs quietly. Breakfast was extremely quite that morning. Souta and I walked out the door I patted his head. I saw him wipe his eyes quickly before we got in front of Inu-Yasha's door. My eyes were red and I knew it. I pushed the door bell lightly, it opened and Sesshoumaru was there standing in front of us.

"Uh-hi," I greeted him staring down and Souta also was not looking at Sesshoumaru.

"We shouldn't have that incident happen again, hey? Maybe when you stay longer." He winked at me, but I didn't notice. I was staring at the ground. Sesshoumaru moved aside so both Souta and I could get inside the house, we took off our shoes. Souta ran up and into Inu-Yasha's room. "What's wrong?" I heard Sesshoumaru ask me

"N-nothing." I stuttered still not keeping eye contact and was about to leave when he grabbed my wrist- "What are you doing?" I asked staring at my wrist. He pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me,

"Please tell me…I want to know what's wrong." He whispered into my ear. We just stood there hugging and I whispered back,

"M-my father…h-he want's to take custody of Both Souta and I!" I sobbed gripping his uniform shirt. He rubbed my back and that's how Mrs. Tashio and Mr. Tashio found us.

(At School)

"Souta told you didn't he?" I asked Inu-Yasha, walking into class. 'Twitch, twitch' "Miroku get your hand away from my ass." I whispered not wanting to get into trouble.

"Sorry Kagome, I would like to have it their right now but sorry it isn't." Miroku said from in front of me, I whipped around- Kouga?

"What the hell Kouga!" I slapped him on the cheek, he stared down at my chest, and I slapped him again. His face resembled Miroku with the red cheek. "Hmmph!" I huffed walking into my seat, beside Sango…

"Wow I'm amazed usually it would be Miroku being slapped, 'twitch, twitch' Miroku had both his hands on our butts, we both slapped him, one on each side. "Miroku, just when we have just the littlest respect for you, you ruin it." I only had one class with Sango, one with Miroku, two with Kouga, and all with Inu-Yasha.

(After school)

"Kagome, do wanna' come over today?" I heard Sango ask me…as we Inu-Yasha, Sango, and I walked together.

"Sorry Sango, maybe tomorrow. My mom want's me home as soon as possible, she's picking me up at Inu-Yasha's house." I answered as Sango walked into the gate of her house…

"Okay then bye Kagome, bye Inu-Yasha!" She shouted from in front of her front door.

"BYE!" Inu-Yasha and I shouted back in unison, we walked up into Inu-Yasha's driveway. Seeing my Mother's car, I ran up to it and opened the door seeing Souta and my Mother inside. "Bye, Inu-Yasha," I said to him closing my door of the car. My mother drove for a long time,

"Kagome, Mr. Tashio, Mrs. Tashio and Miroku's parents, Sango's parents, and a lot of boys in your grades parents want to transfer you kids to St. Mary's Academy Co-ed, we believe that it's better for you education. When Souta is old enough Souta will be going to that school also." She explained to us,

"But mother, we don't have that kind of money!" I whined, sure I would see Sesshoumaru at school but that school was extremely prissy! I stared out the window.

"Your-" my Mother was interrupted,

"Dad's going to pay for it," Souta explained to me, I looked in the back seat he was playing with he shoe lace.

"Really? He is?" I asked staring at my Mother then back at Souta,

"Yes your father is going to be paying for both yours and Souta school tuition, Kagome you're transferring tomorrow. I already picked up your uniform and Souta won't be getting your for many years." She chuckled…

"Oi now I'm going to some prissy (ass) school?" I asked her as she pulled up into the airport, "Wait…are we picking up dad, you said he wouldn't be coming until a week?" I asked her,

"Yes and I never said a particular date sweetheart," she answered me, taking Souta out of the car.

(Inside The Airport)

"Kagome?" I turned around quickly,

"D-daddy?" I asked tears were stinging at my eyes.

(Tashio residence After School )

"WHAT! I'm going to that prissy ass school, that is named after a girl name and I'm going there with Fluffy?" Inu-Yasha screamed his lungs out.

"Don't think I'm too happy about it either you mutt." Sesshoumaru glared at their father and Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru both of you shut up, and here's your uniform Inu'." Mr. Tashio said walking up the grand stairway and into his bedroom (if you haven't noticed the Tashio's are extremely rich) "- oh and Inu-Yasha stop cussing." He stated from inside of his room knowing that Inu-Yasha could hear him

(Next Day)

I changed into my uniform, did my things and walked down the stairs of my house-

"Good Morning Kagome-"

(End Chapter)


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat I do not own Inu-Yasha and co.

Recap: I changed into my uniform, did my things and walked down the stairs of my house-

"Good Morning Kagome-"

"Good Morning Kagome." I heard my father say from behind me. He stood up from the kitchen table and said. "Your Mother and I discussed this…issue a lot and we come up with, that I should move close by to here. I could see you more often and when your Mother is busy I could take care of you and Souta." I moved away from him and whispered into Souta's ear for us to take our leave to Inu-Yasha's house.

"Don't I have any say in this? I mean I'm old enough to make my own decisions." I frowned, I took Souta with me and we both left to Inu-Yasha's house. I rung the doorbell, this time it was Inu-Yasha who stood in the doorway, "Hey," I sighed tiredly.

"Hey Kagome, Souta. W-what you're going to go to St. Mary's also?" He asked when he saw me in the same uniform as he had, he slowly stepped aside, Souta and I walked into the house.

"Yeah, Mother said 'It's better for my education…' and a bunch of other crap." I said as Souta ran upstairs and into Inu-Yasha's room to play on the computer.

"Yeah same here…at least almost all of us are going." Inu-Yasha chuckled; we walked into the kitchen. "You want some milk?" he asked as he opened the fridge door. I nodded looking up at the staircase, I saw Sesshoumaru; he just came out of the washroom and was only in a towel! (The towel is around his waist) I whipped around to see Inu-Yasha pouring me a glass of milk, he put it out in front of me, "thanks" I said,

"You're welcome, and you look nice in that uniform," Inu-Yasha blushed lightly, turning away to put away the milk.

"Thanks," I said in a hushed tone, he then sat beside me and bent his head to rest on my shoulders. I gasped suddenly and milk poured out of my mouth and down my chin, I quickly grabbed a napkin.

"I'm so tired, I think I might have a migraine…Kaggie, can you get me some Advil?" I heard him whisper, I titled his head to stand straight and headed for the medicine cabinet. Pouring a glass of water for him and taking the pill out of the caplet, I walked back to sit beside him and gave him the one pill and the glass of water, he drank it down with 5 large gulps. "Thanks Kagome," he looked at the time and said, "Hey get Souta, and we should get going now let me get my mom." He ran upstairs and into Mr. And Mrs. Tashio's room.

In The Car

"Bye, Mrs. Tashio, Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and you too Ryu!" Souta yelled while closing the door…we drove away and towards Inu-Yasha's and my school. Once we got there, we got out of the car thanked Mrs. Tashio and headed towards the schools office, I looked to my right before getting into the building; Sesshoumaru walked to his group of friends and quickly kissed a girls cheek. It pained me; my eyes quickly glistened to a water cover. I whipped my head around and walked closer to Inu-Yasha. When we got into the office we saw about 10 other people there, that we knew (Bankotsu, Kouga, Hiten, Juuromaru, Kageromaru, Miroku, Sango, Kikyou (Damn I had to add her in hey?) Ayame, and Rukia (I do not own Bleach and Bleach characters)

"Hey," all the boys said in unison…to me :D

"Hi…I didn't know that there was going to be so many transferring…" I said and took a seat be side Inu-Yasha… (they are in rows of 6)

"Welcome, my name is Principle Kaede/ or Ms. Kaede. All right? So I'm going to print out your schedule, now pick a group of 4 and I'll make it so that you have at least 4 classes together. Everything clear?

5 Minutes later

"Okay you have your groups?" RING she sat down and turned on the P.A. System, 'Good Morning everyone…today we have 12 transferred students, their name are Bankotsu, Kouga, Hiten, Juuromaru, Kageromaru, Miroku, Sango, Kikyou, Ayame, Rukia, Inu-Yasha, and Kagome. Okay now that every things settled everyone have a good day.' "Okay now I'm going to give each of you a map of the school your classes are circled for you and numbered so it'll be easier for you guys to get around, since the bell has gone you are free to go to your classes and your new teachers are waiting for you.

1st Group, Kagome, Kouga, Rukia, and Inu-Yasha

I walked up to the classroom that read…Room 205 knock, Knock I taped the metal door lightly. "Come in," I heard the teacher say. The four of us walked into the classroom…

Lunch

I walked into the crowded cafeteria and searched to room for any of my friends…Rukia…and Kouga! I swiftly walked toward them with my tray of food. Someone bumped into me, and almost made me drop my food…they helped me keep it steady and I looked up, it was that, that boy with the blue hair that was with Sesshoumaru. I think it was Athurun or Athrun…something like that. "Hey your Kagome right? You're Inu-Yasha's friend…" I heard him interrupt my thoughts.

"Yeah…I am," I stuttered looking for my friends…couldn't find them dang…

"Do you want to sit with me?" I heard him ask, he guided me to his table after I nodded my head thankfully. Once at the table at looked at the faces of the people…I think it was Naraku, theirs Sesshoumaru, Kagura her blouse was extremely tight…and she had 2 button unbuttoned, her skirt was most likely rolled up till it looked like a mini skirt…'the bitch' I thought.

"Hey," I greeted them all, Athrun gestured to the seat beside him and so I sat.

"Hey-" "Hi-" "Hello" was what I was greeted with I knew they were all staring at me, so I asked,"So what are all of your names? Sesshoumaru and Athrun I obviously know already."

"Naraku-" I heard the dark haired guy say, 'so I was right' I thought to myself.

"Kagura-" I stared at the girl 'screw you' I thought 'god I want to stab you to death'

During the lunch period they talked and I talked back to them. It just went back and forth.

After Lunch

"So what class do you have now?" I heard Athrun say as he peered over my shoulder. "315 hey? Wow you have the same class as me and Sesshoumaru." So I followed him down the halls and into another room that did say 'room 315'

Inside the classroom

"Okay, since we recently got a new desk, for Kagome, right?" I heard the teacher ask me, I nodded. "You can sit where ever you want."

"She can sit here, since there's only 13 in this row…" Athrun called out so I ended up sitting on the left side to Athrun and the Right side of Sesshoumaru (The very back and they are in the right corner from the front view)

During class while our teacher was out of the room to do some errands, Athrun would always scoot closer and peer over my shoulder asking for help 'is he looking down my blouse?' I wondered, 'he was looking down for a while and he didn't seem to be saying anything…there wasn't anything on my desk either…god' "Uh, Athrun…Are you looking down my shirt?" I whispered…I taped him lightly…'huh' was the only answer I received. I heard a low growl from my right; I knew it was Sesshoumaru automatically. Athrun quickly scooted away as the teacher came back in.

After school

"So how was your first day?" I asked Inu-Yasha, with Sesshoumaru waiting behind us for his mother…

"Bye Kagome!" I heard Athrun and Kouga yell from 2 different directions…

"Bye!" I waved to Athrun first then Kouga. I turned back around to face Inu-Yasha, "so anyways…how was your day" I asked him again.

"Okay, and I couldn't find you at lunch time…where were you?" he asked me while he tapped his foot against the pavement of the school grounds.

"I got invited to sit with someone else-"

(End Chapter)

(Sorry I took so long to update :( )


	7. Chapter 6

Sorry to those who don't like Cliff Hangers, I didn't mean to do that…I was just sleepy 0.0'

Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat I do not own Inu-Yasha and co.

Recap: "Okay, and I couldn't find you at lunch time…where were you?" he asked me while he tapped his foot against the pavement of the school grounds.

"I got invited to sit with someone else-"

"I got invited to sit with someone else-"Kagome whispered nervously, "I didn't know you were expecting me to sit with you guys…and I couldn't find you!"

"WHAT! You couldn't find me, I have damn dog-ears and you couldn't find me, even if I were in normal clothes it wouldn't matter! (They hide their appearances but Kagome can still see it) Inu-Yasha screamed into my ear. Man I swear he broke my ears drum. I screamed back,

"Screw you! You couldn't even find me, and your supposed to have a supper sense of smell!" He looked shocked but quickly regained his emotions and,

"YOU. WALK. HOME. BY. YOURSELF. !" He screamed…a manly scream (sorry to interrupt but that's and inside joke to a friend LOL)

I huffed took my bag from the ground and took off in the direction of my home…

At The Tashio Residence

"If you ever and I mean _ever _tell her, you will be sorry!" Sesshoumaru growled and backhanded a now whimpering Inu-Yasha.

Higurashi Residence

"Mom, I'm home." I yelled out to my mother, I hurriedly changed into some home clothes and then settled to sit at my computer…

Strike-Hater says: Hey how are you doing? And how was your first day at school?

(Incarnations, Reincarnations? Has been added to the Conversation)

BrokenShards says: who the hell are you?

BrokenShards says?

Strike-Hater says: he's Naraku…remember? From school? Anyway…I think your cute Kaggie…lol

Incarnations, Reincarnations? Says: yeah me too…man you're hot…lol

BrokenShards says: WHAT THE HELL! OH MY GOD! I'm leaving

(BrokenShards had left the conversation)

Holy crap…

Tripwire (Sesshoumaru) says: Hey, how was your day?

BrokenShards says: It was fine…hey uh Inu-Yasha called he seemed upset about something…

'The bastard!' (Sesshoumaru's thinking it)

Tripwire (Sesshoumaru) says: yeah he fine…he just being a wimp because I snipped off 3 inches of his hair.

BrokenShards says: awwwwwwwwwwwwwe, you know he's sensitive about his hair…would you like it if I cut off your hair till it was up to your shoulders?

Tripwire (Sesshoumaru) says: hey people already see it as short so I don't mind… and his hair grows back to the original length in a day.

BrokenShards says: You know what I mean and I know for a fact you wouldn't like having short hair for real…lol besides I can't see with short hair but I would miss your long beautiful silver, silky smooth hair. Maybe I should ask your dad for a spell to make it that your beautiful hair would grow only as fast as us normal _humans. _LOL

Tripwire (Sesshoumaru) says: Screw you!

(Tripwire (Sesshoumaru) left the conversation)

'Haha'

Next Day

"Mrs. Tashio, can I sleep over…I don't feel comfortable at my house…with my dad's there and all. I was wondering if I could stay here, my mom said it was okay and…she kind of already packed my things…" I said nervously, twiddling my thumbs in the living room of the Tashio residence.

"Sure…" I looked up to Mrs. Tashio giggling…with Inu-Yasha putting up his the 'thumbs up' I jumped up happily and hugged Mrs. Tashio before I dashed off towards Inu'

I walked up to Inu-Yasha and asked him excitedly "So where do I stay?" I giggled as I struck a pose. He laughed and said,

"The guest room beside me, the one beside the upstairs washroom and…yeah." He answered, I ran to his bed and just lay down…his room was just plain white…no posters around or anything. But his room was still messy; his bed wasn't made, things were all over his desk, his closet was full of dirty clothes, the washroom had his clothes in it (on the floor) some clothes were thrown on the ground…let's just say if you covered the floor with hay it would look like pig pen. Then all of a sudden Sesshoumaru rushed in and just stared at me while I lay on Inu-Yasha's bed with Inu' sitting at his desk.

"What the hell do you want, and get out of my room unless it's important!" I heard Inu' shout out to Sesshoumaru. This broke Sesshoumaru's and my eye contact.

"Mother want's you to fold clothes." Sesshoumaru stated simply, jingle, jingle in came a white fluff ball…

"Ryu! Come here puppy!" Ryu quickly jumped up onto the bed and lay on his back expected his nice belly rub. I rubbed his stomach gently and scratch lightly receiving a small frantic twitch in his left leg…I giggled. Then Sesshoumaru came up to me, sat in front of me and started to lightly rubbed Ryu's tummy. I was surprised when he started whispering into my ear, I shivered lightly at the husky-ness and the way I could hear him breath into my ear. He said.

"Come with me," So I did he got up and went to his room, I followed behind with Ryu in my arms. He sat at the edge of his bed so I sat beside him with Ryu sitting on my lap…he took away Ryu and let him go outside of the room. "No interruptions," he said as he closed the door and made sure that he locked it.

"Did you need to tell me something?" I asked as I looked up into his bright golden eye, he stared at my eyes at leaned closer; I scotched backwards…until I reached the backboard. He leaned closer and just rested his head on my should (he's kinda straddling her, except his leaning his weight so he doesn't crush her :D) He just breathed in the sent of my hair before he started to leave sensual little kisses along my neck.

"You enjoy this don't you…?" he asked me, then it just hit me…was he being a man-whore? I mean I just saw them kissing a few days ago right in front of his house; making out to be exact but I thought that was more or a good-bye kiss as in he would be just dating me… but I guess not since just today I saw them making out once again…I'm so naive …yet here he is making out with me. Holy Shit! He playing me? Tear began to sting at my eye; I began to tremble. I trembled with disgust, hatred, love, pain, sorrow and other mixed emotions. Just as he was about to kiss me full against the lips he noticed that I turned away and that a started to shake violently.

"You're playing me aren't you, you're playing me like…like a man whore; with that stupid ass bitch Kagura!" I screamed at him and pushed him off of me. Tears poured down as I got up and quickly strolled towards the guest room I was staying in. Just as I slammed the door, _he _stopped the door and closed the it behind him…

"What the hell are you talking about? Did Inu-Yasha tell you?" He yelled at me, this was the first time he had _ever _and I mean _ever _yelled at me and looked at me in such a way. It tore me up to think he would play with my feeling, my emotions and my love for him. It broke me up so much I started to shake even harder with my loud and mournful sobs; I constantly wiped my tears as so many just kept tumbling down. He just stood there and watched me cry, cry and he didn't even more show emotion or even try.

" What! Inu-Yasha knows about this too? What did you do to make it so that he wouldn't tell; Blackmail him? Do you even understand how much this hurts me? Hmm? I thought I loved you…no; I still do even though you tore my heart apart by two-timing me, and the fact that Inu-Yasha never told me! I don't I understand why I do, but I still love you." I stop trembling and just looked him in the eye. "Heh, I'm so stupid, to think I've loved you all this time…and it finally so happened that you felt the same way. But then all of a sudden I realize while I was kissing you, making out with you. You were still together with Kagura maybe even sleeping with her, I knew this but I thought you would tell her that you and I had something. But I guess I was just to naïve. And so I believed you all this time…" I stated sadistically. " I'm so stupid!" I screamed at myself.

"I guess it was really your fault then that you believed me all this time." He said as he left the room, it's shocked me at how cruel he was. I commenced at my natural water droplets that formed in my eyes. Feeling my eye quickly sting with tears that filled them, large droplets splashed down and onto my palms. I lay down on the bed and tucked myself in as I shook with tears as I tried to forget about everything.

If I had looked up at the moment he spoke such those cruel words, I would have noticed that their was a single; clear, shiny liquid fall from his shadowed eyes.

(End Chapter)

(Sorry if people think this a cliffhanger…I don't know how to end it!)


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat I do not own Inu-Yasha and co. And I also do not own mean girls.

Recap: If I had looked up at the moment he spoke such those cruel words, I would have noticed that their was a single; clear, shiny liquid fall from his shadowed eyes.

Next Morning

(On The Phone)

"H-hello Inu-Yasha?" I hesitated, taking a seat by beside the counter of which the telephone sat.

"What?" Inu-Yasha answered me gruffly.

"I'm not stopping by your house today, my Mom's driving me today." I ignored his rudeness, "Alright? Bye." I hung up and walked swiftly towards my mother who sat at the kitchen table. "Let's go now." My mother nodded in acknowledgement. Souta, my mother and I went into the garage and headed first towards Souta's school, we dropped him off and then went in the direction of my own school.

At The School

"Thanks for the ride Mom." I thanked her, closing the door I looked up and she just looked at me and waved me good-bye.

First Period

I sat at me assigned desk and waited for my teacher to enter the room. "What's wrong Kagome?" I heard Sango…

"Nothing, why do you ask?" 'I wish it was nothing…' I thought having slight flashbacks of the day before. 'Twitch…twitch' I swiftly turned and smacked whatever was in front of me… Miroku lightly rubbed his cheek and cared for his abused face. He whined and huffed.

Lunch

"Hey Kagome! You're sitting with us still right?" I turned around; it was Athurun. "Come on," he insisted linking his hand around my arm and pulling me towards the table he normally sat at. I sat to where he insisted to and just avoided any eye contact at all towards Sesshoumaru…I looked to the left of Naraku; Kagura. She…well it seemed like it was pushing up her 'chest' and pulling up her skirt making the already short skirt even shorter…I looked at her tray; a salad that she didn't eat, a bottle of cranberry cocktail.

"I'm on a Cranberry juice diet. I have to drink only cranberry juice for 48 hours. I want to lose 2 pounds." Kagura interrupted our silence. I stared at her…then glanced at the label of the drink… "Cranberry Cocktail"

"Uh Kagura, it says Cranberry Cocktail. Not cranberry juice." I responded to her stupid statement.

"Uh- whatever, Sesshoumaru tell her that Cranberry cocktail and cranberry juice are exactly the same." She clucked her tongue.

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru turned to her.

"What baby?" she answered

"Leave this table, I'm breaking up with you. I've wanted to for the longest time but I guess I never got the chance of I just was to busy. Now Leave This Instant Before I Get Angry." I heard Sesshoumaru whisper in her ear. She huffed and walked away.

After School At The Tashio Residence

"I'm sorry I was two timing you. I've wanted to break-up with her for the longest time…I guess I was just being scared, odd enough. Could you ever forgive me? I'm also sorry for saying those harsh words. I have no excuse for them, I know this is stupid but although I've been such and ass I still want you to forgive me. I'm not sure that you will and I'm not sure that you won't but I hope you do." He apologized to me. I bent my head to rest on his shoulder and then turned to look at him…

"You really need to learn how to shut-up." I answered him leaning in I closed the small distance between us and slowly moistened his lips. This was all the encouragement that he needed as he deepened the kiss and turned them over to lye on his bed. I slowly pushed his lips off of me and regained my breath before returning to his lips.

"What's wrong?" he asked me; I fluttered my eyes close and let the wetness that originated from the corners of my eyes slowly descend from my closed eyelids. My eyes fluttered open to look up at him.

"I just love you so god damn much… and for the longest damn time. I just can't believe our feelings are mutual. This is just so fast." I said and then leaned upwards and licked his soft lips.

(Inu-Yasha's POV)

'I'm so bored…0.0 I wonder where Kagome is…not downstairs not in the family room, not in the office, not in the living room…hmm let me check Fluffy's room.' I pushed the wooden door open and took a step into the large bedroom. And what I saw tore me apart, little by little and painfully. Large droplets fell from my eyes. They streamed down like rain from a rain cloud. Just to make it worse they started kissing and making out. It hurt so bad I couldn't stand it anymore. Using the doorframe to help my weak limp body to leave I slid down the wall next to the entrance of the bedroom, and I let the tears fall. I let them fall freely. I started to sob frantically and it was pretty loud. I knew they would hear.

(Back to normal Kagome's POV)

I heard a slight murmur and whimper, I'm sure Sesshoumaru heard it too. I pushed him off and ran to the doorframe…damn no one their. "Sesshoumaru…It was-

End Chapter


End file.
